Alondra x Deathmask: Un Dulce Beso (One Shot Fanfic)
by MissArale
Summary: Alondra tendrá su primer beso con Deathmask.


Nota del autor: Decidí una historia rápida de esta pareja desde que tuve esta idea en mi mente, jaja.

Alondra estaba sentada afuera admirando las doce casas en el santuario. Cada una de las doce casas está custodiada por un santo de oro que representa un signo zodiacal. Se centró en una casa en particular, la cuarta casa que es la casa de Cáncer. El que custodia esa casa no es otro que el Cancer Deathmask. Deathmask era un hombre italiano alto, oscuro y guapo que muchos temen debido a su personalidad y su forma de ser. Alondra, sin embargo, no le tenía miedo. Ella conocía a Deathmask desde la infancia y lo conocía mejor que nadie. Ella no entendía por qué Deathmask creció de esta manera, pero sí sabía que había desarrollado sentimientos por él. Ella siempre pensó que él era lindo, pero cuando lo viera como un adulto, vamos a dejar que ella se convierta en un tomate.

Ella y él han estado saliendo por un tiempo y todavía no está acostumbrada a todo este asunto de la relación ya que esta es su primera. Solo él, en general, hace que su corazón lata rápidamente y la ponga tan roja como un tomate maduro; aquí es donde nació el apodo de "Tomate". Ella también era bastante baja, él tenía seis pies de altura y ella tenía cinco pies y cuatro pulgadas. A pesar de que ha pasado un tiempo, todavía está sorprendida de que Deathmask tuviera sentimientos por alguien como ella. Ella es tímida y Deathmask es tan opuesta a ella a pesar de que ambos son signos de agua.

Su línea de pensamiento se rompió cuando escuchó una voz, "¿Disfrutando la vista?" Alondra se dio la vuelta rápidamente y miró a la santa Cáncer ante ella. "¡Deathmask! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Deathmask sonrió y respondió: "Bueno, decidí dar un paseo, te vi aquí y vine a ver qué te propones". "Oh ya veo." Alondra permaneció en silencio y Deathmask se acercó a ella. Él la abraza y ella se sonrojó debajo de su máscara. Deathmask se rió entre dientes y le susurró al oído: "Siempre estás tan tensa a mi alrededor, relájate". Luego le mordió la oreja con suavidad, que ella respondió con un suave jadeo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia él y miró la expresión de suficiencia en su rostro. Ella lo encontraba atractivo cada vez que él hacía eso y se estaba convirtiendo en su propio Tomate nuevamente. La empujó suavemente contra el árbol y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. "Ahora, déjame ver esa hermosa cara tuya, la mia principessa (mi princesa)". Luego se quitó suavemente la máscara, revelando su rostro que ahora está rojo debido al rubor. Deathmask disfrutó lo que vio y sonrió. "Mi mi, mírate, mi dulce Tomate. Todos ustedes son rojos". Alondra se sonrojó y chilló ante sus palabras.

Él se acercó más a ella, tan cerca que ella podía oír su respiración. Él colocó su mano grande sobre su rostro cálido y usa su pulgar para frotar su mejilla suavemente. "Mírame", dijo suavemente. A Alondra no le gusta el contacto visual, incluso con el hombre que ama. Deathmask lo sabía y decidió levantar su cabeza suavemente y guiarla. Alondra lo miró y cerró los ojos de inmediato. Deathmask se rió entre dientes, "Abre los ojos, mia principessa, no seas tímido". Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y miró sus profundos ojos azules. Los encontraba hermosos y no podía romper la mirada. Deathmask miró hacia atrás y admiró sus hermosos ojos carmesí. La amaba tanto y estaba listo para el siguiente paso.

Alondra tenía una idea de lo que vendría a continuación y estaba ansioso por que sucediera. La máscara de la muerte se acercó a su cara, cerrando lentamente los ojos al mismo tiempo y Alondra hizo lo mismo. Muy pronto, ambos labios se encontraron y se fundieron lentamente entre sí. Deathmask se sorprendió de lo suaves que eran sus labios y estaba disfrutando de lo suaves que se deslizaban sobre los de él. Las rodillas de Alondra empezaron a temblar rápidamente y ella estaba a punto de colapsarse, así que se aferró con fuerza a la máscara de la Muerte, que él le puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura. Máscara de la muerte, luego, lentamente, inserta su lengua en su boca que ella aceptó con gusto. Pronto sus lenguas bailaron a ritmo y la pasión comenzó a elevarse. Después de un rato rompieron el beso y ambos estaban jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Una vez que recuperaron el aliento, se abrazaron con fuerza. "Te amo Alondra", sonrió. "Yo también te amo", respondió ella con timidez.


End file.
